


Agents of the Outsider

by tveckling



Series: The Outsider's Angels [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on wehavekookies' au, Delilah is trouble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, The Outsider is a hacker and the marked are his Agents, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: As if Corvo’s stray thought had summoned him, the Outsider’s voice sounded in Corvo’s ear. It was strange enough, just that, but the moment the tone of the strained voice registered Corvo tensed. That wasn’t the Outsider’s usual collected and coldly amused voice, which meant that something was wrong.





	Agents of the Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> Kook's amazing art is here: http :// wehavekookies .tumblr .com /post/162512479004/some-dishonored-modern-au-doodles-p-dont-ask-i

Normally, once the agents had moved into position, the Outsider would close of the channel he used and leave them to their own devices. It was one of the things Daud kept complaining about, but Corvo thought it showed their employer’s trust in their abilities. He had guided them to where they needed to be and prepared the way—the rest was up to them. And so far they had completed every mission they had been sent on, even if there had been some close calls.

“East wing has been taken care of. How’s your end, Raven?”

Daud’s voice came loud and clear through the comlink, and Corvo glanced around at his surroundings before answering, “All clear here, Razor. Prepare to meet up at point D.”

“Copy that. Razor out.”

Normally Corvo preferred to work alone, especially since he still couldn’t look at Daud without a small part of him imagining sticking a knife in his chest, but this had been a special case. The Outsider hadn’t needed to convince him this time; once Corvo had heard Delilah’s name he knew he had to do everything in his power to stop her. She had already taken over the Kaldwin business empire—the legacy that Jessamine had left for Emily—and she was nowhere done. If the Outsider hadn’t begun his briefing with summoning the two of them Corvo would have suggested himself that Daud came with him. He might not have liked the man, but he was well aware of his skills.

With the bodies lying still around him Corvo quietly made his way forward, sneaking through silent halls, then climbing up to go through a window. He had memorized the map the Outsider had shown them, and so he quickly made his way through the mansion until he could peer into a large room, the size of a ballroom but with the furniture of a library. A library with rows of computers, he added in his mind. It slightly reminded him of the Outsider’s office.

As if Corvo’s stray thought had summoned him, the Outsider’s voice sounded in Corvo’s ear. It was strange enough, just that, but the moment the tone of the strained voice registered Corvo tensed. That wasn’t the Outsider’s usual collected and coldly amused voice, which meant that something was wrong.

“Raven, Razor. I hoped I would not have to disturb you, but the situation… was not entirely as I had predicted. I trust you will both be able to keep yourselves unnoticed, despite my interruption.” The Outsider took a deep breath, and there was a rasp to his breathing that made Corvo tighten his fists. “I know that the two of you will successfully complete your mission, but I’m afraid my own preparations here wasn’t enough. My security is working fine, but it can only hold them back for so long. I will wipe as much as I can, starting with both of your information, but I strongly advise you not to return here. You will have to rendezvous somewhere else, find the other field agents, and figure out what to do together.”

“What’s going on?” The agitation in his own voice took Corvo by surprise, but then he had never heard the Outsider sound so—defeated. The words were also chilling, painting a picture that Corvo had never in his life expected. The location of the Outsider’s offices was next to impossible to get to, not to mention finding when you hadn’t been told of its exact location, and Corvo knew very well of the various traps and security measures the Outsider had in place, just in case. It was supposed to be safe.

“Delilah was more resourceful than I expected, as well as helped by more minions than I knew about.” The bitter chuckle was cut off by an abrupt cough, and Corvo gritted his teeth.

“To hell with this. Outsider, get yourself to your office if you aren’t already there, then stay there. I’m coming to get you.”

“No! Your mission is far more important. You need to take down Delilah’s base of operations, it’s vital. She needs to be stopped!”

“And you’re hurt and in danger of dying!” In the corner of his eye Corvo saw a movement. In a moment he had a knife ready in his hand, but when he saw Daud’s grim face he lowered it. “If you die the base of our operations disappear, and that’s even more important. We won’t know what to do against Delilah without you!”

“I’m sending you plans, all the files I have on her and related to her. It’ll be enough. Don’t think about me; complete your mission,” the Outsider said sharply.

“Fuck that. I’m turning around now and I coming back to the base. I’m not letting you die.”

“I will finish the mission,” Daud said, looking directly at Corvo as he did. “I’m in position and I have the ability to do it alone. Raven will go back and secure the base.”

With a nod Corvo turned around, ignoring the Outsider’s angry protests. The more the Outsider talked, the clearer Corvo could hear the edge of pain in his voice. Gods, what if he didn’t make it back in time? The thought of never getting to hear the Outsider’s biting comments or amused musings again, never getting to see him smirk at an enraged Daud again, never getting to experience the small peaceful moments they shared again—it terrified him.

“I’m on my way,” he forced out, just barely remembering to keep his voice quiet. “I still haven’t managed to get you to tell me your damn name, after all. I won’t let you die and leave me to call you ‘the Outsider’ forever.”

The Outsider’s chuckle was breathless, but he seemed to be more decisive when he spoke again. “If your stubbornness makes a mess out of this mission I will make sure you never find it out, Raven, whether I survive or not. But very well. I will trust your faith in old Razor and await your return.”

“You better still be alive when I get there.”

“You better hurry instead of talking, or else I might just die of boredom. I will not wait forever, not even for you, my dear Raven.”

“I’m on my way. Raven out.”

“I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
